watheoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Bluestar
Bluestar is a sleek, lean and sturdy blue-gray she-cat with icy blue eyes and silver hairs tipping her muzzle and tail. She has a long scar rippled down her shoulder. Bluekit is born to Moonflower and Stormtail of ThunderClan, along with her sister Snowkit. Bluekit becomes an apprentice alongside her sister and takes the name Bluepaw, mentored by Stonepelt. In Bluepaw's first battle, Moonflower is killed by the WindClan medicine cat Hawkheart and is left horrified. Bluepaw is especially shaken by her mother's death and falls into a depressed state. She is assigned a new mentor, Sunfall, after Stonepelt retires from injury. After a battle with RiverClan, Goosefeather reveals to Bluepaw a prophecy: "You are fire, Bluepaw, and you will blaze through the forest. But beware! Even the most powerful flames can be destroyed by water." Bluepaw and Snowpaw later become warriors, and she is given the warrior name Bluefur. Snowfur soon after has a kit, Whitekit, with the newly made warrior Thistleclaw. Bluefur starts to fall in love with Oakheart, a Riverclan warrior. After Snowfur is killed by a Twoleg monster, Bluefur becomes a foster parent to Whitekit, and provides him with love and emotional support. Sunstar gently helps her overcome the loss of her sister, like he did with Moonflower's death. Bluefur meets with Oakheart in secret, later finding out that she's expecting kits. Thrushpelt covers for her when Mistykit, Stonekit, and Mosskit are born. She gives up her kits to prevent Thistleclaw becoming deputy, and soon recieves Frostpaw as an apprentice.Bluefur becomes deputy and eventually leader after Sunstar is killed, becoming Bluestar and appoints Redtail as her deputy. One day Spottedleaf reveals a prophecy that fire alone can save ThunderClan, causing her to invite young kittypet named Rusty to join her Clan. During this time, Oakheart and Redtail die in a battle against Sunningrocks, so she promotes Lionheart to be her new deputy, and becomes Firepaw's mentor. When Lionheart dies fighting ShadowClan warriors, she reluctantly makes Tigerclaw deputy, and gives Firepaw his warrior name, Fireheart. Fireheart grows very close to Bluestar, often helping her with her duties and comforting her. After Tigerclaw tries to kill Bluestar so that he can become leader, she is shaken to her roots, and becomes paranoid and distrusting of every cat. Tigerclaw is exiled, and soon after becomes leader of ShadowClan. Fireheart takes on several of Bluestar's responsibilities as well as his own. As her mental health continues to deteriorate, Fireheart slowly slips into the leader position. He encourages her to not lose faith in their warrior ancestors after she curses StarClan. When Tigerstar tries to lead a pack of dogs to ravage ThunderClan, his plans are discovered and thwarted by ThunderClan. Bluestar plays an essential role by saving Fireheart from the pack leader and sends herself and the dog plummeting over the edge of the gorge. She is overtaken by the river and drowns. However, she washes up on the shore barely alive and her kits, Mistyfoot and Stonefur, as well as Fireheart come to be with her in her last moments. She reconciles with her kits and tells Fireheart he will become a great leader. She dies and Oakheart comes to take her to StarClan, where they reunite again as mates. History The Prophecies Begin : After a lost battle at Sunningrocks, Bluestar tells Spottedleaf her worries, because they haven't lost a battle since she became leader. The medicine cat tells her of a prophecy, calming the leader's nerves. She invites Rusty, a kittypet, to join ThunderClan. He accepts and he joins the Clan as Firepaw. When hearing of Redtail's death, she simply names Lionheart as her new deputy, and life continues on. Firepaw is caught feeding Yellowfang, and as punishment, Bluestar forces him to take care of her. After a few days, she decides that he should continue with his training, and tells him that she will be his mentor. : After some time, she goes to the Moonstone to confer with StarClan, but on the way back, she is attacked by rats and loses her seventh life. She lies, however, and tells the others that it was her fifth life. While they were gone, ShadowClan has attacked, and Lionheart is slain in the battle. Due to this, she reluctantly names Tigerclaw her deputy. : Bluestar pulls Firepaw aside one day and tells him that she really lost her seventh life on that day. Later, when Frostfur's kits are taken and Spottedleaf is killed, she sends her apprentice to retrieve them. For that, she makes him and Graystripe warriors. She is told of Ravenpaw's leaving later, and what Firepaw saw, but dismisses the claim and understands Ravenpaw's situation. The she-cat sends Fireheart and Graystripe to find WindClan and bring them back to their territory. Cinderpelt is caught in the trap made for her, and she loses her eighth life to greencough. : When Brokenstar and his band of rogues attack ThunderClan, they fight back and defeat the band, blinding Brokenstar. He is renamed Brokentail and is under the care of Yellowfang. The other Clans declare war for this, and she is accused of putting the Clan in danger. She denies the accusations of Tigerclaw. : : More Coming Soon The New Prophecy : Bluestar chooses Brambleclaw as the ThunderClan cat to go on the journey to the sun-drown-place, appearing in his dream to tell him that he needs to go with the other Clan cats chosen. In the skies over the lake territory, she thanks Midnight for her part in guiding the Clans there, cautioning Spottedleaf about her ability to protect cats she cares about. : She appears to Cinderpelt in a dream at the Moonpool, to tell the medicine cat that she will soon be joining them in StarClan. Sympathetic, Bluestar tells her that she cannot say when Cinderpelt will join them and will not face her death alone. In Leafpool's dream after she returns to ThunderClan, Bluestar informs Leafpool that she will walk a path few have walked before, and will be with her every step of the way. Power of Three :Bluestar helps give the prophecy about three cats of Firestar's kin.(Coming Soon) Omen of the Stars : : Coming Soon A Vision of Shadows : : Coming Soon Super Editions This section summarizes Bluestar's significant Super Editions appearances. If you're looking for a full list, find one here! : In Crookedstar's Promise, Bluepaw meets Crookedpaw at a Gathering, learning he was apprenticed late and generally joking around and being told off after she gets used to his crooked jaw. They soon end up in battle against one another for Sunningrocks, and with the help of Snowpaw, she beats him. At a later Gathering, they meet again as warriors; Bluepaw is now Bluefur, and Crookedpaw is Crookedjaw. : During a later visit to RiverClan, she meets Crookedjaw again, who is now deputy, as part of a patrol to take back Sunningrocks without a fight. After they leave, Ottersplash discusses Bluefur with Crookedjaw and asks if Oakheart had seemed rather friendly with Bluefur, and how she had seen Oakheart talking to the ThunderClan warrior on her way back. : When Oakheart brings Mistykit and Stonekit to RiverClan's camp, Crookedstar asks him if they're his and Bluefur's. Oakheart explains that she'd given them up so she could be ThunderClan's deputy instead of Thistleclaw. : In Bluestar's Prophecy, Bluestar lays dying from the fight against the pack, she lives just long enough for her kits to forgive her. Born as Bluekit in ThunderClan to Moonflower and Stormtail, she soon ends up as an apprentice called Bluepaw and catches prey on her very first day. She earns the right to go to her first Gathering, and not long after, she goes through a depression after Moonflower dies in a battle against WindClan. She soon learns that friendship cannot last with other Clan cats after she and Snowpaw beat Crookedpaw at Sunningrocks. : Goosefeather gives her a prophecy; "Like fire, you will blaze through the forest. But beware! Even the most powerful flames can be destroyed by water." Soon after she earns her warrior name of Bluefur, and during her trip to the Moonstone, she recieves a vision of herself drowning in a fierce current of water. Eventually she meets Oakheart when he trespasses, and soon they start to fall for each other. Snowfur soon has a kit called Whitekit, and she soon dies when she chases a ShadowClan patrol. Bluefur resolves to look after Whitekit, despite Thistleclaw's objections and near threats. She doubts him even more after he goads his apprentice Tigerpaw to attack a kit (later Scourge). :: Bluefur gains an apprentice, Frostpaw, and eventually agrees to meet Oakheart at Fourtrees. She learns soon enough that she is pregnant, and Thrushpelt generously offers to let the Clan think he is the father. Bluefur gives birth to three kits; Mistykit, Stonekit, and Mosskit, and after seeing a vision of Thistleclaw drenched in blood, she decides to give up her kits to RiverClan. Mosskit dies, but she is chosen as the new ThunderClan deputy. Many moons later, ThunderClan is going theough hard times, and Spottedleaf recieves an omen, and after seeing a flame-coloured kittypet, she thinks of that prophecy; "Fire alone can save the Clan." : In Firestar's Quest, Bluestar appears to Firestar in a dream, explaining the existence of a fifth Clan lost to history, SkyClan. She gently urges him to think about ThunderClan, but is rebuked by Firestar, who can't ignore the suffering they endured. On the journey to find SkyClan, Firestar sees her face in the clouds, and she pleads with him as if to say something. Bluestar.kit.png Bluestar.apprentice.png Bluestar.warrior.png Bluestar.deputy.png Bluestar.png References and Citations Category:Female characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Leaders Category:ThunderClan cat Category:Deceased Character Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters